world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
101713-Doirenter
gearworkTenderGM: > Be the Dapper Human gearworkTenderGM: Your name is DOIR MAVICO. You have a variety of INTERESTS, most of which are ODD and PROBABLY NOT HEALTHY. You're a CALM, COMICAL NERD, to put it bluntly. You enjoy SWINGING AROUND YOUR SHARP OBJECTS, SPECIFICALLY AXES, but you are NOT REALLY STRONG ENOUGH TO WIELD THE BIG ONES. You fight more with STRATEGY than with pure STRENGTH. The art of DRAWING is another one of your few strong-points, but you cannot forget your greatest strength, USING A COMPUTER, PRACTICALLY ALL DAY, WITH LITTLE SOCIAL INTERACTION BESIDES YOUR INTERNET FRIENDS. You tend to DRESS SHARPLY AND EXTREMELY FASHIONABLY, or DRESS LIKE YOU JUST ROLLED OUT OF BED, with a THIN LINE in between, but an ENTIRE MARGIN OF REASONS WHY. Doir: > wear your nicest, black suit, along with a green cloak for style gearworkTenderGM: Your friend has made it into the game safely and the disks are in your hand. Nothing could possibly go wrong so time to destress with an impromptu costume change. Doir: > ex-fuckin-zactly, voice in my head gearworkTenderGM: Everything fits perfectly as expected...you're not entirely sure where you ever got your extensive dapper wardrobe, you don't remember buying it or even having it given to you. The only clue to it's origin are the intials "CC" embroidered on the inside...missing time is something you've kind of gotten used to at this point. Doir: > go back into my room, and get ready to play this game gearworkTenderGM: What preperations does one make to play this game anyways Doir: > yknow, make sure all of your axes are allocated, captchalogue a backup set of casual clothes in case of emergency, maybe grab a snack from the mini fridge Doir: > my room is prepared for this shit, yo gearworkTenderGM: You examine your axe collection, indeed it is the finest collection of wedges on sticks one could imagine...sadly(or fortunatly?) Axes recieve little love leaving your collection spartan and efficient by most standards gearworkTenderGM: You capchalouge a set of casual looking cloths...they have the aspects of "Super comfortable" and "Perfectly Generic, yet Pricey" gearworkTenderGM: Opening the Mini Fridge reveals that all of your FROASTY BEVERAGES have been moved again. In there place are rows and rows of canisters containing ECTOPLASMIC OOZE Doir: (( these sorts of axes http://tinyurl.com/lz4cdr5 btw )) Doir: > go see if mom is cooking something, but take a hot pocket to heat just in case gearworkTenderGM: (I apollogize the OOC chat has grown very distracting) Doir: (( yeah im enthralled with it too lol )) beau: ((I need to get the ships!))\ Doir: (( me too )) Doir: (( need to know )) gearworkTenderGM: Doir it seems your mother has been redecorating again...the walls are covered in CHALK DRAWN LATIN BULLSHIT and monitering equipment. She still seems to think that you are being HAUNTED Doir: gosh darn it mom where are you Doir: you know ghosts arent real and youre just doing this shit for fun Doir: whatever Doir: > heat shit in microwave Doir: > gotta have snacks ready for gaming Doir: > basically rule #1 gearworkTenderGM: Doir it seems that the door to the kitchen is being blocked by a CYBER-DREAMCATCHER, guarenteed to catch REAL GHOSTS...it also is made of DEADLY LASER BEAMS THAT CUT FLESH TO RIBBONS Doir: uuuugh Doir: id say snack time could wait... Doir: but it cannot Doir: ill just... Doir: > go to top of observatory, go to roof entrance. Doir: > whack a hole in that kitchen ceiling gearworkTenderGM: The staircase to the observatory is long and narrow...roll notice please Doir: (( wait i want to do this right )) Doir: (( with the f and everything )) Doir: 1d4 => 4 = (4) gearworkTenderGM: (4df + skill) Doir: 1d4+1 => 3,1 = (4) Doir: (( how do i df it? )) beau: 4df+0 => -1,1,1,0,0 = (1) beau: Like that Doir: 4df+1 => 1,-1,-1,-1,1 = (-1) Doir: oh okay Doir: shit Doir: bad rolls right off the bat gearworkTenderGM: Doir climbs to the top of the observatory ignoring SOMETHING OMINOUS Doir: man i just have like the most horrible ominous feeling oh well gearworkTenderGM: As you attempt to pound a hole in the ceiling, roll me a Pysique check Doir: 4df+1 => 1,-1,1,0,1 = (2) Doir: (( http://prntscr.com/1xt87v )) gearworkTenderGM: Doir slams his Axe repeatedly into the floor of the observatory, cutting a small hole in the ceiling...your mother does not appear to be inside Doir: (( wait not a hole in the observatory ceiling )) Doir: (( or whatever )) gearworkTenderGM: Er...the roof rather Doir: (( the roof above the kitchen )) Doir: (( theres a roof access from the observatory obviously )) gearworkTenderGM: You now have a small entry into the kitchen, congradulations Doir: > look in before jumping in gearworkTenderGM: The kitchen lights flicker ominously Doir: > disregard probably ghosts Doir: > look harder Doir: > like stick my head in look gearworkTenderGM: Your mother is no where to be found...your mother seems to have left a roast in the oven Doir: oh fuck yeah roast Doir: > S => S Descend. gearworkTenderGM: ( S= http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=32CSSdJb3MU ) gearworkTenderGM: Doir decends into the kitchen, looking at the delicious rib roast in the oven. For some reason even looking at the thing makes you feel sleepy...so calm and relaxed. Doir: > okay this is totally a fucking trap Doir: > so look around more gearworkTenderGM: Roll me Will please Doir: 4df+4 => 0,-1,-1,1,4 = (3) gearworkTenderGM: Doir forces himself to stay awake...as he blinks hard to keep his eyes open, he sees a brief glimpse of a grey skinned thing with horrible blank white eyes and horns Doir: > jump the out gearworkTenderGM: (Jump the what out?) Doir: > jump the frickity frack out gearworkTenderGM: Doir leaps despite the fact that he knows ghosts are fake as shit and he is probably just REALLY TIRED gearworkTenderGM: If he was the kind of person to panic (which he isn't) he knows this is what usually happens when he is about to experience MISSING TIME Doir: so i guess ill just uh Doir: bye Doir: person Doir: > stay on the roof gearworkTenderGM: Doir watches the microwave spin as sparks fly off of his Sburb disk. He is standing in his kitchen Doir: (( i thought i jumped out the hole i made in the rood? )) Doir: (( *roof )) gearworkTenderGM: You sure did Doir: wha Doir: i did not leave myself here :/ gearworkTenderGM: And now you have you finger above the start button on the microwave gearworkTenderGM: Which contains a CD Doir: oh shit no beau: ((can I pester him)) Doir: > turn off Doir: (( when i get back to a computer yeah )) gearworkTenderGM: Also Doir have a fate point assuming you accept this mighty compell Doir: what compel Doir: oh Doir: that im fucking shit up? Doir: that trouble meant more of doir tries his best to follow instructions or to get to his goal but fucks up Doir: but w/e Doir: i accept Doir: wait shit Doir: yeah okay i accept anyway gearworkTenderGM: Doir you stop the microwave...the disk is damaged...you're not sure if could even work anymore but it was only in for a couple seconds, there's always hope Doir: > check if its the client or server Doir: > because its pretty obvious id somehow manage to fry the exact thing i want to use in like a minute gearworkTenderGM: It is the Client disk Doir: > instead of like any other random disk Doir: oh no Doir: aw sheit Doir: gosh darn Doir: guess ill just buy a new one :/ Doir: > go back to bedroom gearworkTenderGM: This is a beta test...you will have to wait for the release date to obtain a new one. Doir: > go find that email again Doir: > compose a new message to skaianet, "shit got burned in a microwave, can i have a new beta client?" gearworkTenderGM: Mailer Return Daemon: Error Mail not Delivered, Recipient crushed by giant Meteor beau: ~chessAficionado has begun pestering galactoidArrival Doir: yo chessgirl, shit's fucked (5) beau: CA: Doir! What happened? (4) Doir: i saw some grey skinned lady in my kitchen and some corny spooky music played out of a nearby radio (4) Doir: and i jumped out onto my roof (5) beau: uhhh (4) Doir: and then suddenly i was in front of the microwave (5) beau: oh no (5) beau: hot pockets? (4) Doir: and the client disk is in there (5) beau: OH NO... (4) Doir: was, anyway (4) Doir: its toast now (5) beau: DOIR THIS IS BAD (5) beau: THATS LIKE REALLY BAD (4) Doir: calm down (4) Doir: we'll find a way (5) beau: Ok (4) Doir: probably (4) Doir: if we dont, ill die along with dean :I (5) beau: I have the client disk (5) beau: I can maybe send you a download? (4) Doir: good idea (4) Doir: i still have the server disk here, anyway (4) Doir: unless someone comes along and does the spooky thing again (4) Doir: actually i dont really feel safe in my house with all of this weird ghost shit my m- ** (5) beau chessAficionado sent sburbclient.zip ** (4) Doir: alright, send me the download (4) Doir: i gotta find my mom (4) Doir: here ill install it (4) Doir: cya, beau! (5) beau: good luck (5) beau: turn of your microwave btw (4) Doir: i did (4) Doir: > find ye mom (4) Doir: > install client first tho (1) gearworkTenderGM: As the disk installs...your screen is for a split second covered in strange static...you thought you saw something on your moniter, perhaps more Spooky Ghost bullshit...if there was such a thing as ghosts. Everyone knows ghosts are probably just aliens of some sort, which you are fairly sure are Legit. (4) Doir: > actually you know what (4) Doir: > im gonna attack the grey girl (4) Doir: > mom can wait (1) gearworkTenderGM: What grey girl? You are fairly sure when you broke open the ceiling to the kitchen you LET THE EHTEREAL ENTITY FREE (4) Doir: > well shes gotta be somewhere (4) Doir: > ill probably find mom along the way anyway (1) gearworkTenderGM: It's not hard...your mom has brought some kind of Ghost destruction or containment apperatus up into the kitchen...she is alarmed by the giant hole in the wall...She is frantically taking readings off of her ETHERALSPECTRASCOPMOMETER (4) Doir: mom holy shit i saw a ghost but like a ghost with a body (4) Doir: ethermon or something whatever its called (9) Balish Aggaro (exit): 22:26 (4) Doir: she made me microwave my came :c (4) Doir: *game (4) Doir: oh god (3) dean (exit): 22:27 (1) gearworkTenderGM: Your mom nods solomnly. She grabs her trustly frying pan off the wall...she seems to think you need to be placed in QUARENTINE or under Lab observation to better understand your obvious POSSESSION BY EVIL ENTITIES (4) Doir: mom jesus fucking christ this is just a phase (4) Doir: last week it was slime monsters now its ghosts shut the fuck up and help me kill a ghost (4) Doir: christo (4) Doir: christo (4) Doir: see (4) Doir: fine (1) gearworkTenderGM: Your mom isn't listening to reason...aw hell who are you kidding she NEVER EVER LISTENS TO REASON (4) Doir: mom you know if you put me in quarantine i can just break out (4) Doir: i have like 7 axes on me (4) Doir: > walk away (4) Doir: > i aint havin this shit today (1) gearworkTenderGM: Do you have an axe in your hand? (4) Doir: totally (4) Doir: also a few in my strife specibus (1) gearworkTenderGM: Roll strife to defend please (4) Doir: 4df+3 => 1,1,0,1,3 = (6) (4) Doir: shit yes (1) gearworkTenderGM: 4df+3 => 1,1,0,1,3 = (6) (4) Doir: jfc (4) Doir: i get one really good roll (9) Balish Aggaro (enter): 22:33 (1) gearworkTenderGM: She bonks you on the noggin hard, you take 1 physical stress. She means bussiness...you have no choice, it is time for STRIFE (10) dean: Disconnecting from server... (10) dean (exit): 22:34 (4) Doir: oh come on that was a tie (4) Doir: :P (4) Doir: STRIFE! => STRIFE! (4) Doir: can i invoke my blah blah blah aspect and talk her out of fighting (1) gearworkTenderGM: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3zRGwmRtqkw {S} (1) gearworkTenderGM: er... (1) gearworkTenderGM: Code Hyperlink Code {S} STRIFE! (1) gearworkTenderGM: You can attemp it with a +2 on your empathy check (4) Doir: cool (4) Doir: ill do that (4) Doir: do i roll? (4) Doir: k (4) Doir: 4df+2 => 0,-1,-1,1,2 = (1) (1) gearworkTenderGM: Doir Attempts RATIONAL DIALOUGE! (4) Doir: mom pls (1) gearworkTenderGM: Mom uses her Aspect FLIGHTY BROAD (1) gearworkTenderGM: +2 => -1,0,1,0,2 = (2) (4) Doir: #jfc (1) gearworkTenderGM: It's super effective (4) Doir: Doir uses abscond! (1) gearworkTenderGM: Mom uses 2XPankind for her Signature Your Shit is Wok'd (1) gearworkTenderGM: 4dF+3 => -1,1,0,0,3 = (3) (1) gearworkTenderGM: Roll atheletics to abscond (4) Doir: k (4) Doir: 4df+2 => 0,1,-1,-1,2 = (1) (4) Doir: my skill is -2 to rolls (4) Doir: at this point (4) Doir: my classpect should be prince of light (4) Doir: thats a joke by the way (1) gearworkTenderGM: you recieve a a solid pan drubbing...and you're fairly sure she didn't clean these pans nearly well enough, your cloak might stain! Take two physical Stress (4) Doir: my cloak?! (1) gearworkTenderGM: Can't Abscond Darling (4) Doir: mY CLOAK (4) Doir: what happens when i go beyond 3 stress (1) gearworkTenderGM: you have to start taking Consequences (1) gearworkTenderGM: Or be "Taken Out" (4) Doir: okay (4) Doir: 4df+3 => 1,-1,-1,0,3 = (2) (4) Doir: strifing (1) gearworkTenderGM: 4dF+3 => -1,-1,0,-1,3 = (0) (4) Doir: omfg finally jesus (1) gearworkTenderGM: Doir smashes one of pans in her hand, crumpling it..She takes stress as she drops the pan returning to Pankind. (1) gearworkTenderGM: But now she seems Mad (4) Doir: uhhh (4) Doir: i installed that client... (4) Doir: now would be a good time for a drubbing with a bathtub (4) Doir: wonkwonk (4) Doir: can i try to dodge any further moves (5) beau: Oh this is your house? (5) beau: oh my (5) beau: your mom is pissed (1) gearworkTenderGM: She reaches out with her empty hand to grab his ear... (5) beau: I grab the table, try to spok her (4) Doir: ow mom fuck (1) gearworkTenderGM: (Create Advantage Action) (5) beau: *spook (4) Doir: what? (4) Doir: what do i do (1) gearworkTenderGM: 4df+3 => 0,-1,1,-1,3 = (2) (1) gearworkTenderGM: Roll defense, atheletics or strife (4) Doir: 4df+3 => 0,0,1,0,3 = (4) (1) gearworkTenderGM: Strife? (4) Doir: yeah (1) gearworkTenderGM: Doir parry's her predicatble mom-grapple. She is looking QUITE CROSS indeed (1) gearworkTenderGM: You are not doing much for your case of NOT BEING POSSESSED (4) Doir: can i yell christo again (5) beau: I grab the table, hit her with it (4) Doir: thats like the anti demon word right (4) Doir: dont hit her too hard (4) Doir: if you kill my mom i swear im gonna go berserk (1) gearworkTenderGM: Beau roll computers please (5) beau: 4df => 1,0,0,1 = (2) (4) Doir: there was a computers skill? (15) Kate Wightt AA (enter): 22:51 (15) Kate Wightt AA: Hello. calamitousClotho GM is creating room 'Earth 2: Electic Bugaloo.' (11) calamitousClotho GM (exit): 22:51 (17) Dean (enter): 22:52 (1) gearworkTenderGM: Beau drops the table on her, knocking her to the floor...she's been poltergeist'd. what do! (15) Kate Wightt AA (exit): 22:52 (17) Dean (exit): 22:52 (4) Doir: well theres basically no way she doesnt think im possesed now so (4) Doir: abscond? (4) Doir: beau was that you? (5) beau: Yes (5) beau: I have connected to the client (4) Doir: cant hear you silly (4) Doir: if it is, put down the machines maybe on the roof (4) Doir: or maybe in the large secret room under the hatch in my closet! (4) Doir: or any old room... (5) beau: I select the machines I can deploy, deploy on roof (4) Doir: > abscond (1) gearworkTenderGM: (hang on a second guys) (4) Doir: k (17) Dean (enter): 22:56 (17) Dean (exit): 22:56 (17) Dean (enter): 22:56 (1) gearworkTenderGM: Back (17) Dean: yeaaaaaa)) (5) beau: Deploy sheet infront of doir (1) gearworkTenderGM: Doir fleas from his mother...Beau begins the process of deploying the machinery into his room. Fortunatly Mr. Rich here has plenty of space around the manor. Nothing can possibly go wrong now (4) Doir: *on computer* (4) Doir: alright beau (4) Doir: where are the machines and shit (4) Doir: i got this card (5) beau: On the roof (4) Doir: k (4) Doir: i skimmed through the guide just beforehand (4) Doir: we should find something to throw into the thing (5) beau: take your computer before you go to said roof (4) Doir: its a desktop silly (5) beau: Ok, can I use your dresser? (4) Doir: i have a phone (4) Doir: no! (4) Doir: use a table or something (4) Doir: wheres my mom, still out cold? (4) Doir: she saw the demon or something and thought i was possesed :/ (5) beau: I'll grab the "MOTHERFUCKER:" (4) Doir: what? (5) beau: Grab teh table used to knock out doirs mom (5) beau: Its a pun (4) Doir: > go to roof (4) Doir: oh (4) Doir: lol (1) gearworkTenderGM: Grabbing the table used to clock his mom and trying to open the cruxstruder? (5) beau: yes (5) beau: Be ready doir, this gets intense (4) Doir: alright (4) Doir: shit i dont have anything to prototype (4) Doir: uhhhh (4) Doir: > go to room (4) Doir: > run (4) Doir: (( btw, im using a phone to talk to beau )) (5) beau: Did I open the cruxtrar (4) Doir: no (1) gearworkTenderGM: Doir rushs back to his room just as the top is struck off the top of the cruxstruder...the timer is set to 2:22 (4) Doir: shisthishihts (5) beau: OK go go go! (4) Doir: (( by the way, its not a big manor, its just a smallish house with a ton of underground rooms )) (4) Doir: (( not smallish house )) (4) Doir: (( smallish for a rich person :P )) (5) beau: ((#richerthanyou)) (4) Doir: (( lol )) (4) Doir: beau i have this little stuffed animal posh dude with a top hat (4) Doir: ive always had it (5) beau: I'll take him to the roof (5) beau: he will be your guide I guess (5) beau: Take the bear to the roof (4) Doir: cool (4) Doir: > run back to roof (5) beau: Ok you got the instructions? (4) Doir: yeah (4) Doir: so... i put this cylinder in the thing, put this here... (5) beau: >Trow the bear into the kernel (4) Doir: (( by the way, doir is just talking out loud at this point )) (4) Doir: (( not a bear! )) (4) Doir: (( posh dude! )) (5) beau: *posh dud (5) beau: *dude (5) beau: *fuck (1) gearworkTenderGM: Roll 1d100 and pick high or low Beau (5) beau: low (5) beau: 1d100 => 74 = (74) (4) Doir: jfc (1) gearworkTenderGM: The sprite does not seem very interested in your posh bear....Sir Bearington is going to be staying right where he is (4) Doir: oh (4) Doir: i liked him anyway (5) beau: ((hes a bear now doir)) (4) Doir: well i guess i could use this hot pocket (5) beau: how about no (4) Doir: > draw smiley face on hot pocket (5) beau: I'll find something (4) Doir: > throw at sprite (5) beau: jfc (4) Doir: dont (1) gearworkTenderGM: Doir you item is explicatly rejected...try again (5) beau: Like I said! (5) beau: I will find something (4) Doir: okay beau im gonna put the circly dealy i just changed with the card onto the pedestal (5) beau: search house for sprite material (4) Doir: > put cyclidner thing on pedestal of alchemiter (4) Doir: beau, just throwing shit at it! (4) Doir: not valuable or shit that could break (4) Doir: my roof is wide enough to accomodate your misses (5) beau: Grab the mom (4) Doir: no (5) beau: ok (4) Doir: no momimps lol (4) Doir: er (4) Doir: shit (4) Doir: Beau! I know! (1) gearworkTenderGM: Roll investigate Beau (5) beau: Search doirs room for prototypables (5) beau: Oh (4) Doir: theres a broken robot piece of shit in my room! (4) Doir: use that! (5) beau: 4df => 0,-1,1,1 = (1) (4) Doir: it no longer has arms or legs... (4) Doir: but w/e it has a cool visor robot thing (1) gearworkTenderGM: Beau you find a SWEET GREY ALIEN ACTION FIGURE (4) Doir: whatd you take, beau? (4) Doir: if you got anything... (4) Doir: are you even looking at these messages jfc (5) beau: Grab the fugre (5) beau: >*figure (4) Doir: > use the cylinder thing on the pedestal (9) Balish Aggaro (exit): 23:15 (5) beau: Throw figure into kernal (1) gearworkTenderGM: Doir uses the alchemeter to create a miniture figure of himself using his charecter sheet...it's erriely perfect and surprisingly heroic looking (1) gearworkTenderGM: Beau roll 1d100, high or low (4) Doir: wawaweewa (5) beau: Low (5) beau: 1d100 => 66 = (66) (4) Doir: i look awesome (5) beau: >fuck it grab the mom (4) Doir: you cant even grab living things (4) Doir: gosh darn it (4) Doir: especially not guardians (1) gearworkTenderGM: You can not grab living creatures, your cursor rejects it (4) Doir: i dont want a momsprite specifically because ag wants it so much (5) beau: Fine, search for other items (6) Nullar: ((you don't know who ag is!)) (4) Doir: some of these words are ooc (4) Doir: like these (4) Doir: can i use my military shit stunt to call a shitty robot to me like the one in adventure time and throw it at the kernel (4) Doir: can i throw axes at the kernel (4) Doir: can i throw the doll at the kernel (4) Doir: wait no (4) Doir: horrible idea (1) gearworkTenderGM: Roll investigate again Beau (4) Doir: beau you stupid dumb find something omfg (5) beau: May I invoke my "are you sure we got everything" aspect to boost my investigare? (1) gearworkTenderGM: Of course (4) Doir: > sit on alchemiter (5) beau: 4df+2 => 0,0,1,-1,2 = (2) (4) Doir: > look at asteroid in sky (4) Doir: > flip bird at asteroid (1) gearworkTenderGM: Beau found something...your collectable Xenomorph Pez Dispensor from the release of the movie Aliens 2 (5) beau: PROTOTYPE it (4) Doir: i never saw that movie (1) gearworkTenderGM: High or Low (4) Doir: whats a xenomorph is it the aliens (5) beau: Low (5) beau: 1d100 => 45 = (45) (4) Doir: dont do it (4) Doir: fucing (4) Doir: now it works (9) Balish Aggaro (enter): 23:22 (1) gearworkTenderGM: The item is accepted, the kernal glows as it accepts the XENOMORPH PEZ DISPENSOR (4) Doir: fucking (1) gearworkTenderGM: Creating XENOMORPHSPRITE....it's Complete Terrifying! (4) Doir: beau are you serious thats a horrible idea look at that ugly bitch (4) Doir: holy shit (5) beau: KILL THE STATUE] (4) Doir: oh right (4) Doir: > hack and slash, yo (9) Balish Aggaro (exit): 23:24 (1) gearworkTenderGM: Doir how are you breaking the Grist Artifact? (5) beau: can I double prototype? (4) Doir: what artifact grist (1) gearworkTenderGM: Your miniture bro (4) Doir: i mean grist artifact (4) Doir: yeah (1) gearworkTenderGM: How are you breaking it, tell me in detail please (4) Doir: well first i put it on the ground (4) Doir: and then i lift my axe up high (4) Doir: and slash right through the middle (1) gearworkTenderGM: You neatly cut it across the middle...as you do so it starts to glow...but there are some strange static like bursts that obscure your vision (4) Doir: hope that wasnt a voodoo doll (4) Doir: beau its glowing i did it i won (5) beau: Congrats (4) Doir: prototype my legs (5) beau: Wat (5) beau: how (4) Doir: wait dont (5) beau: wat (4) Doir: the bottom half (4) Doir: dont do its (4) Doir: bad idea (4) Doir: whys it all staticy (1) gearworkTenderGM: Doir your vision is overcome by the strange glitch like static...and then the world grows horribly bright.... (1) gearworkTenderGM: D(**sss**)(**sss**)r Mav(**sss**)c(**sss**) te Page (**sss**)f M(**sss**)nd has entered te Land (**sss**)f Salt and Raz(**sss**)rs (1) gearworkTenderGM: ERR(**sss**)R (1) gearworkTenderGM: ERR(**sss**)R (1) gearworkTenderGM: Retrying (4) Doir: why does this shit have to happen to me gosh darn (21) Balish Aggaro (enter): 23:29 (1) gearworkTenderGM: Doir Mavico the Page of Mind has entered the Land of Vixens and Babyoil (4) Doir: no s => s? (4) Doir: rip off (1) gearworkTenderGM: (Hold your horses) (4) Doir: are those hot lady vixens or female fox vixens (4) Doir: cause i gotta dress differently depending on which one (17) Dean: ((and)) (1) gearworkTenderGM: Code {S} (1) gearworkTenderGM: Doir outside your window, you can see a seemingly infinate beach...POINTY EARED FEMALE HUMANOIDS with TECHNICOLORED SKIN sunbath on the PURE WHITE SAND. A salty smell of the sea hits your nostrils (4) Doir: technicolored skin (4) Doir: what does that mean (4) Doir: also (4) Doir: ARE THEY FOX PEOPLE (4) Doir: nows about a good time to be a furry (1) gearworkTenderGM: Rainbow colored skin...and no, you'd say they're more...elves (4) Doir: oh (4) Doir: aw shit (4) Doir: i wanted foxes (4) Doir: so all i get is a shitty fucking beach full of elves? (4) Doir: beau ya still here (4) Doir: get a load of this shit (21) Balish Aggaro: Disconnecting from server... (21) Balish Aggaro (exit): 23:44 (17) Dean (exit): 23:46 (4) Doir (exit): 23:46 (1) gearworkTenderGM: And just because why not...you do see that amongst the lush green trees, little furry figures scamper restlessly